Power Rangers Dino Thunder crossover w Supergirl
by ealperin
Summary: A Power Rangers Dino Thunder Crossover Adventure! Featuring your favorite chararacters from the T.V. Show and a special guest star.... Supergirl!


Kira Ford's Gig- a Power Rangers Dino Thunder crossover featuring Supergirl by Esther Alperin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "The Power Rangers" characters. Saban inc, does. Also i DO NOT OWN "Supergirl" and other related characters.DC Comics owns them**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Kira, Did you pack all of your stuff?" said Trent. "Yeah, I think so" she said. "oh…um, Kira before you go I want you to have this just in case you meet any comic book artists in Chicago" Trent said while taking out a bundle of comic books. "Are you sure you want me to have them?" "Yeah…I can get more from the comic book store here in Reefside" "Thank you "Kira said while hugging Trent. There was a knock at the door "Hey Kira! Open up!" said Conner. She opens the door and Conner and Ethan and Dr. Oliver come sprawling out of the doorway onto the ground. "Uh….remind me not to try that again" said Conner with a sheepish smile on his face. "Kira I hope you have a great time in Chicago" Dr. O said while giving Kira some dandelions. "Awww….Thanks you guys so much" she said while trying to hug them all at once. "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" said Haley standing near the door way "Haley…I'll miss you too!" "Okay then, let's get movin'" said Ethan with a smile. When they arrived at the airport, Haley gave Kira a new morpher with a screen in it "Hey Kira I updated your morpher with a screen so you can see us" "Thank you! I try and E-mail you guys when I get there." "Calling all passengers to Chicago Illinois Flight 456" said the announcer.

"Well that's my flight, see ya soon!" Kira went on the plane after her luggage was on the plane…she found a window seat and started to read some of the comics that Trent gave her. One of them was Supergirl

**Chapter 2**

Kira Ford is in Chicago now walking around a few dark streets "Great, just perfect…I'm in Chicago and I can't even find the hotel I'm going to be sleeping in", Kira said rolling her eyes and was trying to sleep off the jet lag… While she was crossing she didn't realize a bus was coming straight towards her. She cringes waiting for the impact but it doesn't come…the bus just stops…no brakes...no creaking metal…anything… "Am I dead yet?" "No…I don't think so." Said a young woman's voice .Kira opens her eyes very slowly and says "I think I have got to stop reading Trent's comic books" she see's Supergirl lifting a bus over her head with ease. "…and stop sleepwalking while I'm at it" Kira says "Are you o.k.? Do you need me to take you to a hospital or something?" Supergirl says while slowly putting the bus down so that everyone inside doesn't panic. "Um …I don't think you have to take me to a hospital…but can you help me find where I can get some sleep around here?" "Sure, do you need a ride?" She offers. "Yep" "ok.well.. Hold on" she says grabbing to her torso "What?!" within seconds she's hovering over Chicago "Are you afraid of heights?" "Not really, but the feeling of it makes me nervous" Supergirl chuckles and says "You'll be okay with me as long as you don't look down" Kira looks down at her dangling feet and sees buildings thousands of feet under her and says "uh…my bad…hey um…Supergirl where's my stuff?" "Oh I have them right here" she says pointing to what possibly can be a bunch of luggage on her back squashed together weighing about 20 pounds each. "You know what? I'll take you to my place" "Your place…do you mean the Fortress of Solitude?" Kira says with astonishment. "You can call it that…but I have an apartment" "Oh…okay" "You really want to see the fortress?" "Well that would be the highlight of my trip." "Alright then…Do you want to see a new trick I just learned?" "Ok" She lights herself ablaze with her cape erupting into wings on her back "Holy Crap! MY Stuff's going to be incinerated" "Your stuff's going to be ok.it's not going to be burned. I trust you right now." They teleport to the Fortress which is this great crystalline mass "oh….wow…this is amazing…" You're telling me…let's go in" "Now this I have to see"

**Chapter 3 **

"Stand back I don't want the alarm to go off" said Supergirl while getting herself scanned at the front door. They go inside and walk through a few hallways into the main room. There's a big sealed door at the entrance with a hand scanner. She puts her hand on the Scanner and it says "Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude Supergirl". She walks in and Krypto starts running to her with a really happy face on then he stops and peers at Kira. "Hey Krypto!" said Supergirl while scratching his ear" This is my friend Kira, Don't you want to say hi to her?" Krypto barks and then jumps on to her "Ooof!" "Krypto not like that…sorry about that Kira" " Wow that just felt like a Mack truck"…"Yeah he gets really excited.. Especially if the JLA shows up." She smiles lifting her up with one hand. Then they walk to the main control room and sit near a crystalline table. which is beautifully crafted "My favorite thing about this place is that I can relax here and pretty much do what I want…it's kind of like my second home" She say while getting some water near the cooler. "I've noticed that…it's really beautiful here…a few questions ...um…what exactly does krypto eat and two.. what can you do?" "Well…to answer your first question he eats normal dog food like every dog but he has to have it mashed or he just fries the food with his laser vision. or just tries and chases Streaky, my cat,….y'know the usual dog stuff…the second question…I have a bunch of abilities: Dimension travel for example the Angel wings let me do that as you saw, Super-strength, Super-speed ,I can heal people, fly, fire manipulation, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, something called true sight. It's kind of like a premonition of something that's going to happen…like a vision…but a few seconds before it actually happens I can see the truth for what it is. With concentration, I can tell whether a person is lying and see the truth behind the deception and It gives me a chance to do the right thing in a situation…but I'd rather not take any risks without knowing the right thing to do" " my favorite thing to do in this area is to ...wait Kira..Can you take a little crystal out for me?" she says "Sure" "Can you also hold it out a few inches away from my hand?" "Okay...now this is a cool trick..." She lights her hand ablaze and the Crystal is a prism of rainbow light and it bounces around the room. "That's so cool!" "Yeah...wait a moment Kira...I hear Superman coming up the steps" "Superman?...you mean THE Superman?!" "Yeah...be quiet for a moment" " Krypto? Kara?...Anybody home?" "yeah..i'm here with a friend.." He steps into view ...a man in his late 20's... "Who?" " Oh a friend that i met in Chicago." Kira steps into view behind Kara. "Hi" "oh, Hello" he smiles and shakes her hand Kira says _"I'm never gonna wash this hand again...wait...that would kinda be disgusting.."…. _"Huh?" "Oh...sorry I forgot you guys had Super hearing" she laughs "this is so cool!" "Correction: _Selective _Super-hearing, we can use our abilities only if we need to." Supergirl smiles while Superman just glares at her then his facial expression softens to a smile. Kira's morpher beeps and she says to them "Excuse me for a moment" she walks towards a pillar and sees Haley. While this is happening Superman grabs Supergirl for a moment and whispers to her saying "Why did you bring her here in the first place. She isn't even supposed to be here" " If it weren't for me she would've been injured by an oncoming bus or worse dead" "Really? Did you save Brainiac 13's life when you brought him over with The Legion of Superheroes, took him a side and made out with him on the little couch over there" he points to the silky couch near the back. "That's a COMPLETELY different topic He's my Boyfriend Kal-El…You've had your share of taking Lois her and making out with her more that I did with Brainy" he tells her "Usually the people you bring here are Superheroes….It's not like she's a Superhero or something" "Actually I think she is…I peered into her knapsack and…not only is she an avid comic book fan she's a Power Ranger." "A Power Ranger? I thought they died out years ago" "Me too but it seems to me that they didn't…look…you don't have to be a Superhero on the outside…it's what's on the inside that counts…you taught me that". Mean while back with Kira. She says " you guys aren't going to believe where I am right now!" "Where? The Batcave?" says Ethan " Does this look like the Batcave to you?" "It might if Batman re-painted it…maybe he wanted a different color instead of black" Kira Slaps her hand on her forehead and says "I'm on the Fortress of Solitude! You Idiot" "You're Kidding? Right?" Superman is in the background and says "Does she look like she's kidding to you?" Everyone back at the base just stares dumbfoundly, while Trent walks by with a few textbooks and Ethan says " Trent come here for a moment you're not going to believe this" Trent comes by with the books and stares at the screen with his mouth wide open dropping the books he's holding Supergirl steps into view and says believe me she isn't kidding" The stares get wider she says " You guys open your mouths any wider and you'll be mopping the floor with it" she says chuckling. Kira turns her morpher off and

then Superman says " Look Kara I've got to go meet Lois at her room in her apartment…oh and before you leave turn off the lights and turn the security cameras on" "ok …_Ka_l ..I will…l don't worry…" she says rolling her eyes she whispers to Kira "That turns on automatically when everyone leaves he tends to forget that a lot" ... He leaves. "My next favorite place around here is what I call the Trophy room….it's like a collection of stuff that Superman has collected from his nemesis" they walk to a big hall way with showcases full of weird...Bizarro's cape, Mxy's hat "he kinda tends to pop in once in a while to give us hell"Supergirl says, Braniac's chip...and a really scary looking dragon "Honestly i don't know why he wanted to stuf this one..But it looks cool .don't you think" "i think i'm gonna faint" Kira says chuckling..."Y'know what? I'm getting bored want to go to my place?" "Sure." She takes her stuff and they teleport to an apartment rooftop...News Helicopters are coming around because they've spotted her so they teleport, as soon as the light from a helicopter comes toward them, to her room in her apartment "Sorry about that...that usually happens when you're Superman's cousin...a bunch of people want to stick microphones and lights in your face...it's kinda hard...being me" "Eh it's okay...that happens to me because i'm a Power Ranger" they sit at the kitchen table and Supergirl pours her something to drink . Supergirl puts her cup down and asks "You're a Power Ranger? i thought they died out years ago?" Kira says "Nope they didn't ...I'm the Yellow Ranger...plus I have Dr. Oliver as my teacher who once was...no..wait IS...a ranger" "Dr. Oliver...Tommy Oliver...oh, wow...I knew him when he was the White Ranger...how is he?'' "He's fine..." "Cool...Well ...okay...since i brought you here i might as well tell you some thing about me as well... I wasn't always Supergirl" They walk a hall way to a little room with a bed on the right a table with a computer in the back and a bean bag on the left side.. on top of the bean bag is a shelf with a bunch of clay figures. Supergirl Sits down on a bean bag in her room. "I had an Ex-boyfriend who was a demon...who drove Transforms into Linda, a shorter, brown haired woman … me into cult...it's kind of an interesting thought...if it weren't for him wouldn't end up being Supergirl in the first place. Plus there's another Ex-boyfriend who I just found out is really a girl….long story about that one…but it's kind of a similar story…to say in short…He, Comet, was originally a She who was a comedienne and one day ended up in a fatal airplane crash. Comet…or Andy as he/she called him/herself…came and saved her…pretty much gave up his life to save her with love…so she/he is…one….of the same" " nice room" "Thanks" they walk around and Supergirl notices Kira's Guitar " You play the guitar?" "Yes…I also made up a few songs" She takes the guitar out of the case and asks "Do you want to hear one of the songs I made?" "Why not?" She sings Patiently

Looking back I don't regret  
One single day  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away  
It's harder than I could imagine  
Guess I should have known that  
Close your eyes, I'll be there  
I'll come running anywhere

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause'  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you

Stormy Tuesday afternoons  
Haven't been the same  
I used to stand outside and taste  
The sweetness of rain  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that  
Close my eyes and you're there  
But I can't find you anywhere

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Patiently  
Patiently, for you

Patiently  
So patiently

(I try to find you)  
(When I'm lost I try to find you)

When I'm lost  
(Try to find you)  
I try to find you  
(When I) turn around  
I'm right behind you

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you

after that Supergirl says "that's a great song, let me try playing" "You can play the guitar too?" Kira asks surprised "Well I've dabbled into it…I'm not really good though" she smiles as she takes the guitar and plays Everywhere to me by Michelle Branch. " You're not that bad, you just need a little practice …" She smiles then asks " oh I almost forgot…I have a friend who is a fan of you and he gave me a few comics that you can auto graph" "Okay" She signs them… "Also…um Supergirl can you autograph my guitar? " Autograph, with a permanent marker? I can engrave my name into it. Only if you want to. "Okay" she says delightfully. Supergirl lights her hand on fire and tries to be very careful to burn the guitar while signing it with a flourish "There…By the way, before you leave there's a great pub that does gigs…it's kind of like CBGB's" "Alright let's go" They walk out of the apartment a few blocks down the street and they see a brick building which is the pub. They walk in. Supergirl whispers to Kira saying " I'll be up in the rafters watching you…if you have anything thrown at you I'll try and block it" Supergirl flies up into the rafters and sits down. Kira signs up at the front. They wait a while. Then the announcer says, "Next up is a newcomer from Reefside High, Let's give a warm welcome to Kira Ford" A few people clap. Kira comes on stage and says "This is a song that I wrote with a friend of mine a long time a go….i need some help singing it…hey Supergirl can you come up here?" Supergirl comes floating from the rafters. Everyone falls silent "You sure about this?" "Yes" "I don't think I sing well" "I've got the lyrics here if you need them I'll sing the first verse you'll come in the second verse and the chorus" she sings "Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand"

Supergirl sings in a soothing voice and jams with a guitar

"True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said"

Both of them sing

Kira  
It feels like it's gonna be okay

Supergirl  
(It's gonna be okay)

Kira  
It feels right  
It just feels that way

Supergirl  
(It just feels that way)

Kira  
It feels like  
It'll be a better day

Supergirl  
Cause I believe that in the end

Both of them sing the end  
Good things are coming my way

They Hug after they put the guitars down

**Chapter 4 Prologue **

"Power Rangers….Power Rangers! Oh how I hate those Power Rangers! Eveytime I try and defeat them they just get back up!" says Mesagog infuriated "Y'know…I think the Red one's kinda Cute." says Elsa with a Smirk "Oh Shut Up! Will you! I thought you like Tommy Oliver" says Zeltrax "I've changed my mind. I do everything I can to the Power Rangers.. You don't! YOU'RE JUST A CHUNK OF METAL!" Elsa Screams…inching closer to what would be his face…"SILENCE" Says Mesagog using a Psy-beam to calm them down... "You're a Bunch of Amatuers...I 'm sure I can do Better" say a young man around 32, appearing through the wall "...and who the hell are you?"..."Me? My love? Why I'm Beelzebub...Buzz for short...Speaking of Hell...been there done that." Mesagog pushes Elsa and Zeltrax aside and asks him what he wants "The question is 'What do YOU want?'...I'll answer for you, YOU want the Power Rangers to be destroyed...I can do that for you...for a price" "I somehow knew there was a catch in this" says Elsa "If I win you can get Reefside plus the rest of the world..." "And if you lose" says Zeltrax" i move on to some pathetic ...i mean ...usefull person and give them they're will" "What are you some kind of Genie?" says Elsa "No...I'm a Demon" he says Smiling "So what do you say?" he says "Yes" says Mesagog shaking his hand and laughing evilly...

Chapter 4

"So how was you trip, Kira?" says Conner. "it was fun. I got to…" The Alarm goes off and on the screen is a big demon…"Guess that'll have to wait.. Ready?" says Conner. "Ready" says Ethan and Kira. In the same motion the three of them say "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" They morph in to the power Rangers and they meet up with the demon thing… Conner says Stop it right there…you big….ugly…thing…I don't even know what you are…what Is he?" Conner says as the Red Ranger "Beats Me" says Kira shrugging as the Yellow Ranger "I think s/he'll be dirt when were done with him…hopefully" says Ethan the Blue Ranger. They get into a fighting stance and Conner rushes up first in Super dino mode and tries to puch him but his hand is caught by Buzz and he's thrown backwards. Connor's sailing throught the air " Woooah!" and lands on his back. Kira and Ethan rush up to him. Kira, "Are you ok?". Conner "Do ya THINK i LOOK OK?" he says glaring at them. Ethan says "I'll take that as a no" and says " I guess this guy wants to play the hard way..You with me Kira?" He whips out his Tricera Shield and Kira gets her Ptera Grips and they charge at Buzz. Buzz says " Didn't you pesky teens learn what happened to your friend the first time?" he grabs both of the Weapons and throws both of them backwards into Conner. Conner looks at him with horror as he sees Kira and Ethan sailing at him "Oooh Sh..." he gets knocked down Ethan turns to Kira saying "You have any plans?" Kira says "Yeah let's try the Z-Rex blaster" Conner rolls off of them and they combine their weapons. Buzz " Oh, i remeber this part" The Rangers fire the energy ball and Buzz catches the energy ball and throws it back at them. Conner " WHAT?!" , Kira "NO WAY!" Ethan "You've gotta be kidding me!" The rangers fall and demorph. " Now can we call reenforcements?" Ethan Begs..."Yeah, but it's not gonna be Dr. O or Trent..." Kira Says  
...

Chapter 5  
(_montage of Kira in the lair ..She's asking the operator for Linda Danvers phone number_)  
Kira: i'm looking for a Linda Danvers...yes..it's an emergency...(_pause_) ...she lives in Leesburg, Chicago...(_pause_)...what?...yes I'm paying long distance...can you connect me to her?  
Operator: Stand by.  
(_Interior of Linda's room...She's reading a book then the phone rings. she puts the book down_)  
Linda: Hello? This is the Danvers residence...Who am I speaking to?  
Kira: Linda! Thank GOD!...  
Linda: Kira?...oh hi...what's up?  
Kira: uh..Well...i have a big problem...We...Meaning, the power rangers, just tried to defeat this monster...and we can't...were thinking you can come here to help us...  
Linda: I'l be there as fast as i can. Just try to do what ever you can. I'll be there in. Can I give you guys an hour and a half?  
Kara: We'll try...do you want our address?  
Linda: i think i can find it out...talk to ya when i get there.  
(_Linda hangs up call Andy...S/he doesn't answer the phone) _  
Linda (_thinking_): That's weird...  
(_Super- speeds out the door to Andrea "Andy" "Comet" Martinez's house_)  
(_Linda's knocking at the door. no one answers so she teleports inside_)  
Linda: Andrea! are you awake yet? This is Linda! open up!  
(_No answer_)  
Linda: Andrea, Wake up!  
(_Still no answer_)  
Linda: DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!  
(_Andy rolls out of bed and yells down stairs_)  
Andrea: Whaddya want!?...I've been trying to catch some zzz's since i came here in the morning!  
Linda: Come down here.  
(_Andy comes down with pj's on_)  
Andy: What happened now?...does a cat need saving or something?  
Linda: no...i need to go to California.i need to take care of something.. since i'm going for a week you need to do the Superheroing thing for a few days.  
Andy: aww..c'mon...i wanted to catch a date with Cutter Sharpe over the week.  
Linda Y'know what...i'll try and get you set up for a blind date with him as soon as i get there.  
Andy: Fine...

(_Interior of the Lair in the day_)  
(_Conner's talking with Kira , Ethan, Tommy, Haley and Trent_)  
Conner: We've tried all we can...we've tried to even knock him senseless...that guys' not coming down at all!..he's hard as a rock!  
Ethan: So when is this mystery person coming?  
Kira:..in another 5 minutes...hopefully she'll make it before then (smiles)

(_Day-time ..Supergirl's floating above a few bu_ildings)

Supergirl (_thinking_): Hopefully i made to the right place.

(_She see's a few thugs take a woman's purse...She super-speed downwards intercepting the guy running..grabs the purse and gives it back to the owner leaving the thug startled_)  
Woman: Supergirl! What are you doing here?  
Supergirl: Just dropping by.  
(_the thug runs_)  
(_Supergirl smiles and says " Don't worry he won't get away" to the woman_)  
(_She grabs the thug and wraps a lighting post around him_)  
Supergirl (_thinking_): Now all i have to do is find Kira and her friends...  
(_She uses her Super-hearing to find her voice...montage of People's voices then she's blocking them out trying to find Kira's ..she finds it after a moment, smiles and Super-speeds north_).

(_Supergirl lands in back of the house but hears the voices coming from beneath her_)

(_Supergirl looks with her X-ray vison to see if anybody's down there _)

Conner: ...So when's our "secret weapon" coming?..(_looks around at Kira,Ethan, Dr.O,Trent and Haley _) if she doesn't come in 10 seconds...i'll...

(_Supergirl teleports through the ground landing on the opposite side of the door) _

(_She scopes around trying to find a handle to open the solid door_)

(_She finds a lever, changes into Linda, and smiles, She pushes the lever and the door opens_)

Kira: i think she's here.

(_Conner looks at her...he's skeptical _)

Conner: THAT'S supposed to be our backup?! i mean, come on! She can't be!...Just look at her! she..she's ..Short!..How's SHE supposed to defeat THAT thing?! it's, like, 12 feet tall!

(_Linda raises her eyebrow_)

Linda (_Thinking in Deadpan_) _Excuse me?_ I'm _Short_?..oh... _really. _i 've defeated larger things than that...

(_She transforms into Supergirl, and Super-Speeds behind Conner_) .

Supergirl: (_mock cough_) You were saying?

(_Conner turns around ...looks at her from head to toe..turns pale, then embarrassed_)

Conner: oh.umm..hi

(_he waves his hand at her_)

Supergirl: Hi

( _She waves back, smiles, then turns serious _)

Supergirl: So...what _is _this thing?

(_She looks at the Screen, Buzz is smashing buildings left and right in his _  
_demon form_)

Haley: I don't really know..but if it's here. it probably works for Mesagog.

Supergirl: Mesagog?..ok..Let me guess he's the bad guy right?

Kira: The bad guy who smells like he ate rotted eggs for breakfast.

Ethan: He looks like Godzilla but a lot shorter..

Dr.O: And a lot smarter.

(_Supergirl looks at the screen again Buzz is laughing think that what he's doing is so easy and now o one can stop him_)

Supergirl: Wait a minute...i know him...That laugh..that smile...no..it can't be Buzz!

(_Ethan looks confused_)

Ethan: Who's Buzz?

Kira: Her Ex.

(_Conner does a double take from Supergirl to Buzz on the screen_)

Conner: You mean to tell me, she DATED that scaly-crusted- sewer- humaniod-fish-rat-thing?!...

(_Kira,Ethan and Conner_): Ewwww!

(_Fade out_)

(_Fade in_)  
(_Supergirl has a guilty look on her face_)

Supergirl: I've made many mistakes in my life and having Buzz as a boyfriend was one of them.What i don't understand is why is he here and for what purpose?.i've never really destroyed a Demon before.  
Supergirl: (_continues in a serious tone_)  
We need more info about him before we can attack him..i have to know his weaknesses and stregnths...what his fightning style is..how old is he?..  
(_Looks around_)  
Supergirl: Do you guys have a dictionary by any chance?  
Haley: I'll check if i can find a hit on  
(_Types _

" 1. Beelzebub  
The Devil; Satan.  
One of the fallen angels in Milton's Paradise Lost. Beelzebub was next to Satan in power.  
An evil spirit; a demon.  
Hebrew ba'al zbûb, lord (of the) fly, alteration of ba'al zbûl, lord prince. See bl in Semitic Roots.

2.Beelzebub

n : (Judeo-Christian and Islamic religions) chief spirit of evil and adversary of God; tempter of mankind; master of Hell syn: Satan, Old Nick, Devil, the Devil, Lucifer, Beelzebub, the Tempter, Prince of Darkness

3.Beelzebub

(Gr. form Beel'zebul), the name given to Satan, and found only in the New  
Testament (Matt. 10:25; 12:24, 27; Mark 3:22). It is probably the same as  
Baalzebub (q.v.), the god of Ekron, meaning "the lord of flies," or, as others  
think, "the lord of dung," or "the dung-god."

Supergirl: Okay to recap.This Demon is The Devil incarnate...  
(_Ethan Kira, conner, Dr. O and Trent_): MEANING?!  
Supergirl: (_Has a dissapointed lookon her face_) this isn't good...  
(_fade out_)

Conner: What do you MEAN 'This Isn't good'?!  
Trent : Yeah i thought you were 'The Girl of Steel', 'The maid of might', 'The Princess of Power'  
Supergirl: Yeah i am...wait..They call me 'The Princess of power' here?  
Trent: Well.. no..but it had a nice ring to it..  
(he smiles)  
Supergirl: oookay...Anyways..The only thing i've defeated that was Demon-oriented was Lord Chakat.  
(Everyone looks at her with a quizzical look)  
Supergirl (sighs): Think a giant Humanoid-Dog-like creature that's only bent on Desturction of The Earth and Everyone living on it.  
(Everyone says: OOOh...ok)

here's one for my PR fanfic that i'm still not done with  
it's a new scene in the Dino Thunder lair  
_(Supergirl is trying to heal Conner from the burn that she gave him while he was rushing up to her..She was angry and didn't notice him at the time..Supergirl is calling her friend Mattie ) _

**Supergirl **: _(in Linda's voice) _Just a moment Mattie _(in her normal voice as Supergirl to Conner) _Put you hand here  
_(Conner puts his hand on her thigh then begins to go a little too far..if you guys know what PG 14 stuff looks like you know what i mean) _  
_(Supergirl looks surprised then gets angry really quickly) _  
**Supergirl **: _(in Linda's voice) _uhh..Mattie, I gotta go..  
_(Supergirl puts down the phone, and kicks Conner so fast that he flies towards the wall. She grabs Conner at super speed shoves him up the wall with one hand glaring at him.) _

**Supergirl:** Try that again and you'll not only be burnt to a crisp, but I'll make sure I'll break your hands like a toothpick (I'm thinking of adding..."Then you'll be known as the "Mighty morphin' Armless Power Ranger" Got THAT?")

**Conner **_(interrupts): _For your info we're the Power Ranger's Dino thunder not-

_(Supergirl cuts him off) _

**Supergirl: **I don't care if you're the RED Ranger. If you DARE do that again I WILL hurt you...Get IT?

_(He flinches b/c he thinks she's going to hit him. but she doesn't) _

**Supergirl **_(in a calmer voice).. _Got it...Good

(She drops him and super speeds back to the phone)

**Trent and Ethan say to Conner:** Tough noggies huh?  
_(They Snicker) __  
__(Kira and Haley say): _HE deserved it.


End file.
